Fuego En La Pista
by Pau-MilkDBZ
Summary: Goku & Milk clasifican para las finales en una carrera nacional. Son secuestrados, y terminan enamorados. Sus familias se odian a muerte.
1. Chapter 1

**"Fuego En La Pista"**

* * *

><p><strong>Goku &amp; Milk, son rivales en la pista. Luego de un secuestro terminan enamorados. Sus familias se odian a muerte. Vamos a leer!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Lunes inicio de una nueva semana cargada de emociones. Una hermosa joven hablaba a su espejo, mientras se alistaba para competir en las semifinales de corredores de autos. La pista era su pasión a pesar de las peleas con su tía, no abandonaba su sueño de ser la mejor piloto del mundo. <em>

– ¡Hoy es mí día, muchas personas van a verme a mí, sé que tengo fans! – Sonreía con orgullo – Tengo que ir a recoger a 18– Concluyo al tomar su casco

* * *

><p><em>En otra hermosa mansión… <em>

– ¡Estoy seguro de que pasaré a las finales y no sólo eso, yo seré el ganador! – Hablaba con orgullo el moreno mientra tomaba su casco – ¡Debo recoger a Krilin! – Cito al mover su cabeza de ambos lados – Espero no olvidarlo –

– ¡Espera Goku! – Le grito un anciano

– ¿Qué sucede abuelito? –

– ¡Buena suerte! – Le dijo mientras le entregaba una cadena de oro, que llevaba como medalla una bola con 4 estrellas – ¡Póntelo! Sé lo que significa para ti todo esto – Concluyo con una sonrisa

– ¡Gracias! – Contesto con una sonrisa – ¿Pero qué es? –

– Es un amuleto de buena suerte, lo he guardado por años lo usaba en mis tiempos de juventud –

– ¡Le prometo que ganare! – Contesto con una sonrisa mientras abordo su Ferraris color negro

_Él, era alto, fuerte, de cabellos negros y alborotados, sus negros ojos dejaban preso a cualquier corazón. Adinerado y persistente en lo que deseaba. Arrogante, altanero, mal hablado, poco amigable. Desde muy niño vivía con su abuelo Gohan, sus padres pasaban la mayor parte del año en la cuidad de Vegetta, ahí estaba su gran empresa. Él por ser el consentido del abuelo prefería vivir con él, para siempre estar por su cuenta. Las carreras eran su mayor pasión. _

_Ella, no muy alta, de cabellos negros largos y muy lacio, sus ojos negros hermosos, su figura no era la más peculiar pero atrapaba cualquier vista. Adinerada y caprichosa, delicada con sus cosas. Arrogante, altanera, mal hablada, de poco amigos. Desde pequeña vivía con su tía Amín, nunca conoció a su madre y su padre pasaba mucho tiempo en el extranjero. Los problemas con su tutora eran muchos, pero prefería estar con ella que pasar el año de vuelo en vuelo. Las carreras eran su mayor pasión._

* * *

><p>– ¡Milk! – Grito Amín<p>

– ¿Qué quieres? –

– No quiero que vayas a correr como una loca, sólo por gusto ¡Puedes morir! –

– ¡Iré y punto! –

– Mí niña por favor, sé lo mucho que vale esto para ti, ¿Pero si te pasa algo malo? –

– Nada me pasará ¡Tranquila! ¡Le prometo que ganaré! – Le contesto con una sonrisa, para abordar su Ferraris color rojo

– ¡Espera! – La detuvo – ¡Toma! – Le dijo al entregarle una pulsera de oro

– ¡Que pulsera más extraña! –

– ¡Es para la buena suerte! –

– Es raro que tenga esos diseños, una bola amarilla con unas cuentas estrellas –

– Sé que eres incrédula, pero quiero que la uses – Concluyo con una sonrisa

– ¡La usare! –

* * *

><p>– ¡Mi abuelito y sus creencias! – Comento Goku con una sonrisa<p>

_El joven se dirigió a casa de su mejor amigo Krilin. Su traje de piloto, era un enterizo color azul oscuro, con varios diseños anaranjados, Por años había esperado esa oportunidad. ¡Ser un piloto famoso! _

– ¡No entiendo porque tengo que competir con 4 inútiles que no conozco! – Cito mientras tocaba la bocina

– ¡Hola Goku! – Saludo el pequeño

– ¡Hola! – Contesto sonriente

– ¡Vaya que estas feliz! ¡Ya sé cuales son tus rivales! –

– ¿Quiénes son esos perdedores? – Pregunto muy orgulloso

– Bulma Brief, Vegeta, Yamcha, de ellos no recuerdo los apellidos y la otra competidora no recuerdo su nombre –

– ¡Vaya que interesante! – Dijo al sonreír – Voy a competir con una mujer

– ¿Eso te preocupa?-

– La verdad no, pero no quiero perder frente a una ¡Pero no voy a perder! –

_El pequeño Krilin sólo sonrío y continuaron su camino._

* * *

><p>– ¡Date prisa 18, se hace tarde! – Grito Milk desde la entrada<p>

– ¡Ya voy! – Contesto sonriendo

– ¿Qué tal? –

– ¡Feliz por mi premio! – Contesto llega de orgullo

–Milk ¿Qué haces con un Rifles en tu auto? – Preguntó al levantar una toalla que cubría el asiento del lado

– He, he, he pues yo, que decirte, los domingos suelo ir a cazar, olvide dejarlo – Contesto nerviosa y sonrojada

– ¡No me digas! – Comento la rubia con una carcajada

– Colócalo en el piso y déjale esa toalla encima –

– ¡Tranquila!–

– ¡Espero que no me cause problemas, si revisan los autos tendré problemas – Dijo preocupada

– No creo que lo hagan, pero para la final lo dejas – Contesto sonriendo

* * *

><p><em>Las chicas continuaron su camino. Milk iba muy contenta pero a la misma vez pensativa. Goku estaba muy seguro de su victoria pero tener que competir con una chica no le gusto para nada. <em>

_Llegaron al inmenso estadio el cual se encontraba lleno de personas, la mayor parte del público femenino apoyaba a Goku y a Yamcha, una minoría de mujeres apoyaba a Vegeta, su fama de poco gracioso con las chicas se había extendido. Una parte del público masculino apoyaba a Bulma y la otra parte a Milk, pero Bulma era más popular. _

_El narrador dio inicio a su trabajo, realizo una presentación de cada piloto. El Ferraris de color negro estará piloteado por el joven Goku Son. ¡Aplausos por favor!_

– ¿Son? ¡Yo escuchado ese apellido en alguna parte! – Comento Milk mientras le lanzo una mirada con desprecio

– ¿Qué me ves niña? – Le preguntó él de mal genio

– Lo que quiero ver. ¿Acaso te importa? –

– A mí nadie me habla en ese tono, mejor vete a tu casa a lavar los platos –

– Te contesto como yo quiera ¡Perdedor! – Esas palabras le molestaron

– ¡La única perdedora eres tú! –

_El narrador continuaba mencionando cada uno de los participantes, pero nadie notaba que do de los pilotos estaban en una fuerte discordia. _

_El Ferraris de color rojo estará piloteado por la joven Milk De Ox. ¡Aplausos por favor! ¡Bulma Brief el color rosas. Vegeta Sayajin el color verdes y Yamcha De lobos_El de color amarillo. ¡Aplausos! En 10 minutos damos inicio a la competencia__

– ¡Idiota! – Le contesto

– No soy idiota, ni soy perdedor ¡Fea! – Concluyo al sacarle la lengua

– ¡Imbécil! – Le grito furiosa

– Te daré gabelas niña ¡Para que no llegues muy tarde a la meta! –

– La gabela te la daré yo – Milk iba a continuar pero fue interrumpida

– ¡No le hagas caso a ese cabeza de piña! – Cito 18 enojada

– Déjame a mí, yo la voy a callar – Intervino Krilin – ¡Mira pedazo de cosa amarilla! –

– ¡Ni se te ocurra hablarme en ese tono, enano mal gastado si se meten con Milk se van a ver mal conmigo! – Le contesto

– ¿Se llama Milk? – Le pregunto en voz baja a su amigo

– ¡Eso acaba de decir la chismosa de la amiga! – Contesto de mal genio – ¿Acaso te gusta? – Pregunto curioso

– ¿Gustarme, te has vuelto loco? – Contesto arrugando la cara

– Como si no te conozco – Concluyo

_Milk y 18 se movieron de lugar para estar un poco más lejos de esos dos. _

– No te molestes conmigo, pero te quedas mirándolo como si te gusta – Dijo 18

– ¿Ese idiota, gustarme? No me hagas reír – Comento enojada

– ¡Me atrevo a decirlo! –

_¡Todos los pilotos a sus autos! – Anuncio el narrador del evento _

– ¡Suerte Milk! –

– ¡Suerte Goku! –

_Todos se encontraban en la pista, se colocaron sus cascos para esperar la señal de inicio. Goku se coloco la cadena y Milk su pulsera. Para su mala suerte quedó uno al lado del otro. _

–Es muy hermosa, no se ve mal como le hice creer – Cito el pelinegro para si mismo

– Es guapo – Comento la peligra mientras lo observaba sin que él lo notara, al menos eso pensaba ella

– ¿Qué le pasa a ella conmigo? - Se pregunto confundido

– _2 minuto para despegar – Anuncio el narrador _

– ¡Oye niña te regalo 1 metro! – Le grito desde la ventana con el fin de molestarla

– ¡Te los regalo a ti niño! – Le contesto en burla

– ¿Me has dicho niño?

– Tú iniciaste – Contesto mostrado la lengua

_¡En sus marcas listo fuera! _

_Salieron a toda prisa, Vegeta llevaba la delantera, pero fue alcanzado por Yamcha, Bulma le rebaso a los dos llevando ella la delantera, causando un alboroto en el público. Goku y Milk eran los últimos, ella seguía a toda velocidad. Él estaba realizando todo lo posible por avanzar. _

_Del público se escuchaban los 5 nombres al mismo tiempo, 5 metros para llegar a la meta. Vegeta llevaba la delantera otra vez._

– _¡No voy a perder, se lo prometí a mí abuelito! – Dijo Goku tomando el collar en sus manos y acelerando a toda velocidad_

– _¡No voy a perder, le prometí a mí tía que iba a ganar! – Dijo Milk tomando la pulsera en sus manos, cerrando sus ojos y acelerando a toda velocidad. _

_Yamcha llevaba la delantera, Bulma va en segundo lugar, Vegeta está superando a Bulma. ¡Los dos últimos se acercan! ¡Increíble! Goku aceleraba con todas sus energías, Milk ya iba en tercer lugar, Goku en cuarto y Yamcha en último, Vegeta y bulma iban a la par. Pero a ley de un metro los dos que le seguía tomaron la delantera a la misma velocidad y al mismo nivel._

– ¡Tú puedes Milk! – Exclamaba 18 mientras levantaba un cartel con su foto

– ¡Goku eres el número 1! – Gritaba Krilin con alegría

_El público continuaba en suspenso, Bulma no se daba por vencida logrando alcanzar a Milk, Goku llevando la delantera, a ley de 30 segundos. Milk logro alcanzarlo nuevamente dejando a Bulma detrás. _

_La carrera finalizo quedando Goku y Milk como finalistas nacionales. El público clamaba ambos nombres. 18 daba saltos de alegría. _

– _¡Solo fue suerte! – Le dijo Krilin para molestarla _

– _¡Suerte tiene el cabeza de piña! – Le contesto con una mirada fatal _

_Goku abrió la puerta muy sonriente, quitando su casco causando un alborto entre las femeninas. Milk tenía algunas lagrimas en sus ojos, su felicidad era mucha, abrió la puerta y se quito el casco lanzo algunos besos y sonrío, causando toda la atención del público. _

_La prensa estaba presente, deseaba hacerle algunas preguntas a los dos. Mientras la prensa realizaba su trabajo, gran parte del público se fue a su casa, ya quedaban pocos en el estadio, se anuncio que ellos eran los competidores oficiales del país. _

– ¡Tuviste suerte niña! – Le dijo mientras salían de la pista

– ¡La suerte es tuya niño! –

– No me digas niño –

– Te digo como yo quiera –

– ¡Tan fea! –

– Idiota –

– Inmadura –

– Cabeza de piña –

– ¿Otra vez este molestando? – Preguntó 18 enojada al ver la escena

– No se cansa de molestarme –

* * *

><p>– ¡Vámonos Goku ese par de niñas se lo creen todo! – Cito Krilin enojado<p>

– ¡Adiós niña! Te espero en las finales, no seré malo contigo ¡Lo prometo! – Le dijo para burlase

_Milk por primera vez ignoro un comentario, algo que a él le molesto. _

– ¡Al parecer te molesta que te ignore!–

– ¡A mí eso no me importa! –

– ¿Te parece si vamos a tomar unas cervezas? – Invito Krilin

– ¡Es un día para celebrar! –

– ¿Buscas algo?–

– No, nada –

– ¡Eres un mentiroso! –

* * *

><p>– Milk ¿Te parece si celebramos en el bar? –<p>

– Por supuesto – Contesto sonriente

_Cada uno de los finalistas decidió celebrar. A pesar de no estar juntos en toda la tarde, sin querer se pensaban._

– Él, están guapo, pero eso no le quita lo arrogante –

– Ella, no es nada fea, pero no deja de ser una niña chillona –

_Ya eran las 8:00 PM, Milk dejó a su amiga en su casa. Goku hizo lo mismo con su amigo. Ambos de dirigen a sus casa._

* * *

><p>– ¡Rayos me atrapo en rojo el semáforo! Dijo la chica molesta – ¡Mira quien va ahí el niño cabeza de piña! - Cometo al verlo cruzar por el frente su auto.<p>

_Goku iba muy entretenido que no vio a Milk, pero tan entretenido que no se fijo en que dos autos negros lo seguía hace más de 5 minutos. _

– ¡Que extraño es esto! – Dijo al momento de seguirles – Hasta donde yo sé el no anda con vigilancia – Se preocupaba sin entenderlo –

_Milk seguía los tres autos con todas las precauciones necesarias, luego de unos 15 minutos, el neumático derecho del auto de Goku fue impactado por una bola. El chico perdió el control pero logro frenar sin accidentarse._

_Milk al ver eso se detuvo, varios hombres golpearon a Goku, en ese mismo momento apareció un tercer auto negro en la escena, la chica comenzó a preocuparse. No sabía que hacer su teléfono móvil estaba sin baterías. Trato de encenderlo pero sus esfuerzos fueran en vano. _

– ¡Por suerte no me han visto! – Cito asustada – ¡Lo van a matar! – Dijo preocupada

– ¡Recuerda que debemos llevarlo muerto! – Hablo uno de los hombres

– ¡Él no va a quedar vivo de esta! – Comento otro

_Goku trataba de defenderse lo más que podía, pero todos sus esfuerzos eran en vanos, él no entendía el porque le estaban haciendo algo como eso. Uno de los autos se fue en uno de los otro dos subieron a Goku a la fuerzas. En el mismo momento de acelerar sintieron un fuerte disparo. _

– Alguien nos ha disparado en un neumático – Exclamo uno de ellos alterado

– ¡Viene de allá! - Indico el otro

_En el reflejo de la oscuridad, se nota visualizaba una figura con un arma en mano. _

– ¡Es una mujer! –

– ¿Una mujer? –

– ¡Vayan por ella! –

– No se mueva o disparo – Amenazo Milk con el Rifle en mano – ¡Libere al chico, si no lo hace le juro que disparo! – ¡No me escucha! – ¡Que lo libere! –

– Jefe ¿Qué hago? –

– ¿Milk? – Interrogó Goku, quien aprovecho el alboroto para mirar por la ventana

– ¡Suéltalo! – Te estoy ordenando

_Milk iba a volver a disparar, pero algo fallo. _

– ¡Rayos, no me fije sólo tenía un cartucho estoy perdida! – Dijo en su mente mientras cerraba sus ojos

– ¡Ahora tu vienes con nosotros! – Le hablo uno mientras la sujetaba – ¡Eso te pasa por andar de heroína –

– ¡Maldito! – Le grito mientras la mordía un dedo

– ¡Ay! – Se quejo

– ¡Suéltame! –

– Rápido vamos al otro auto – Ordeno el jefe

_Goku, quería defender a la chica, pero estaba muy golpeado. Milk trataba de pelear pero no podía con 5 hombres fuertes. Sus mordidas eran su escudo. Fueron llevados a un lugar sólo y apartado, vendaron sus ojos. Luego de unas 3 horas en la carretera llegaron a su destino. Una casa vieja, abandonada, oscura y tenebrosa. _

_Cuatro de los atacantes se fueron, solo uno de ellos quedo cuidando que no escaparan. Los dejaron en una de las habitaciones._

* * *

><p>–Milk, ¿Estás bien?– Preguntó preocupado mientras quitaba su venda<p>

– Si, estoy bien, ¿Y tú?– contesto – Mientras quitaba la de ella

– Con vida –

– ¡No dejas de hacer tus malas gracias en ningún momento! – Contesto molesta

– ¡Eres una amargada! –

– Tal vez soy amargada, pero tengo mí lugar –

_Cada segundo discutían, no les importaba la situación en la que estaban._

– ¿Me estás llamando payaso?-

– A buen entendedor pocas palabras –

– ¡La payasa eres tú! –

– ¡Hasta tu traje es de payaso! –

– Ese traje es muy costoso, a diferencia de el tuyo, se le nota lo barato ¿No te dijeron que ibas a una carrera nacional? –

– ¡Mí enterizo de copiloto lo diseño alguien famoso! –

– ¡No me digas! ¿Te lo creo? –

– ¡Idiota! –

– Color rosa con blanco, me imagino lo plástica y altanera que eres ¡Fresita! –

– Si soy una fresa es mi problema, ¡Niño cabeza de piña! –

– ¡Cabeza de piña será tu madre! – Contesto sin medir sus palabras

_Milk no le contesto nada a su insulto, pero algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Luego de 10 minutos de silencio. La oscuridad de la vieja habitación no les permitía ver sus rostros, solo pelear y pelear. _

– ¿Estás llorando? – Preguntó tocando sus mejillas

– ¡No me toques!, ¿A caso no lo ves o la oscuridad no te deja? –

– ¿Por qué lloras? –

– Mí madre está muerta y siempre que alguien habla mal de ella esto sucede –

– ¡Lo siento Milk, eso no lo sabía! –

Ella solo respiro profundo y no le contesto. Estaba molesta, sin él darse cuenta toco su punto débil. Luego de unos 20 minutos…

– ¡Al parecer vamos a pasar la noche aquí! – Cito Goku

– ¿Tienes idea de qué se trata todo esto? –

– La verdad no, no sé quien mando hacerme esto ni porque – Contesto al levantarse del sucio piso donde estaban sentados – ¿Qué tal si buscamos una salida? – Propuso al extenderle la mano para que ella se levante – No creo que quieras pasar la noche al lado de un niño cabeza de piña – Concluyo haciendo mala cara

– ¡Mí tía debe estar preocupada! – Dijo en un profundo respiro – ¡Me parece buena idea pero puede ser peligroso! –

– Creo que se fueron – Dijo al abrir la puerta – ¡No creo que sea algo muy malo! -

– ¡Pues vamos, deben ser más de las 11:30 PM!– Dijo preocupada – Te veo como si nada, ¿Con quién vives? –

– Con mí abuelito –

– Con razón eres un nene consentido – Dijo burlándose

– La única consentida eres tú, ¡Niña! –

– ¡Niño cabeza de piña! –

– ¡Eso a mi no me molesta! –

– ¡Silencio! –

_Ambos continuaba caminando por la vieja casa donde se encontraban secuestrados, pensaron que estaban sólo pero se equivocaron. Uno de los atacantes permanecía en la sala vigilándolos. _

– ¡Vuelvan a su lugar o disparo! – Grito el enmascarado apuntándolos

– ¿Qué es lo que quieren de nosotros? – Interrogo el chico

– ¡Que vuelvan a su lugar! –

_Milk sin pensarlo lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, y él sin dudarlo un minuto la abrazo también. Guardaron silencio y regresaron a donde tenían que regresar. _

– ¡Bueno tenemos que pasar la noche en un lugar frío y oscuro! – Cito Goku con resignación – Me imagino que mañana van a pedir dinero por nosotros –

– ¡Por tu culpa estoy aquí! –

– ¿Por mí culpa? Tú estás aquí por estar en todo –

– Agradece que te salve la vida, ¡Malagradecido! –

– Oye niña a mí no me dices lo que tengo que hacer –

– Sé nota lo mucho que te consiente tu abuelito –

– ¡No más que a ti! –

– Inmaduro –

– ¿Sabes qué? No pienso pasar la noche discutiendo contigo, pero cuando venga a tus pies una de esas arañas de aquellas no me llames –

– ¿Una araña? – Preguntó asustada al alanzar un fuerte grito

– ¡Lo sabía eres una miedosa! – Dijo con una carcajada – ¡Ahí viene! – Dijo señalando detrás de ella

– ¡Deja de asustarme! – Le grito al golpear su hombro – ¿Haces muchos ejercicios? –

– ¡Si! –

– Se nota bastante – Contesto sonrojada, solo que él no lo iba a ver

– ¡Gracias Milk! – Contesto sonriendo

- ¿Y cuál es tu nombre? -

– Goku Son – Contesto acercándose a ella – Ya sé que eres Milk ¿Pero tus apellidos? –

– De Ox – Contesto confundida

– ¿De Ox? – Pregunto algo extraño

– Si – Contesto extrañada

_Ambos permanecieron en silencio, sus apellidos les recordaban algo pero no querían imaginar que fuera real._

* * *

><p>– ¡Me estás diciendo que ese infeliz sigue con vida! – Grito Brolly enojado<p>

– ¡Lo sentimos mucho! – Hablo uno de los atacantes – ¡Es que ella llegó disparando e impidió que eso suceda Explico asustado

– ¿Quién es ella? Yo dí la orden de que mataran a Goku Son –

–Una chica que apareció en la escena ¡Pero la tenemos! –

– No me importa quien sea ¡Lo matan a los dos! ¡Ese infeliz jamás me dejara en vergüenza! –

– ¡Mañana mismo nos deshacemos de ellos! –

– Si no lo hace pagaran con sus vidas – Amenazo la levantarse de su escritorio – ¡Inútiles! –

_El peor enemigo de Goku era Brolly su rival en la pista, al quedar perdido frente a él y no poder clasificar a las semifinal decidió mandarlo a matar. El joven Brolly tenía muchas posesiones, todo su dinero le permitía realizar muchas cosas. Desde muy niño odiaba a Goku por ser destacado en todo lo que hacía._

* * *

><p>– ¡Milk me va a escuchar cuando regrese! – Hablaba Amín enojada, caminado de un lado a otro – Con 18 no está ¿Dónde estará? – Concluyo<p>

– Señora, creo que debemos hablarle a la policía, la señorita nunca hace eso – Dijo Lady

– Será lo mejor – Habló al tomar el teléfono

– ¡Es muy extraño que no regrese él no hace este tipo de cosas! – Hablaba Gohan preocupado

– ¡Creo que será mejor hablarle a las autoridades – Cito Gaby la nana de Goku

– Tienes razón – Dijo al tomar el teléfono – Porque con Krilin no está y su teléfono me manda al buzón –

– ¡En unos minutos estaré ahí! – Dijo Amín para luego cerrar el teléfono

– ¿Qué le dijeron? –

– ¡Que tengo que ir a poner la denuncia! – Contesto preocupada

– ¡Ya voy para allá! – Contesto para luego colgar – Debo ir a poner la denuncia

– Todo va estar bien – Contesto Gaby

* * *

><p><em>Amín y Gohan sé dirigen a la policía. Dos familias enemigas por años, los problemas antiguos por algunas tierra los llevo al límite de jurarse venganza. Pero con el paso del tiempo sólo dejaron de hablarse jamás compartieron una actividad juntos, por esa razón Goku y Milk nunca se vieron en otro lugar. Sus familiares siempre evitaron estar cerca de personas con el apellido del otro.<em>

* * *

><p>– Milk ¿Tienes sueño? –<p>

– Un poco ¿Y tú? –

– No –

– ¿Cómo llegaste a la semifinal? –

– Vía la universidad, ¿Y tú? –

– Igual –

– Lo más extraño de todo esto es que vivimos en la misma cuidad y jamás nos vimos en otra parte –

– Es curioso que eso pase –

– Nunca imagine que ibas a tener un Rifle – Habló sonriendo

– Olvide dejarlo, los fines de semanas a veces voy a cazar por el río del sur –

– ¡Eres muy valiente Milk! –

– No más que tú –

– ¿Me estás diciendo cobarde? –

– No, trataste de enfrentar 5 hombres –

– ¡Gracias! –

– De nada, ¿El chico que te acompañaba es tu hermano? –

– Es mi mejor amigo se llama Krilin, ¿La gruñona es tu hermana? –

– Es mi mejor amiga se llama 18 –

– ¡Es igual que tú de chismosa! –

– No más que ustedes – Contesto abrazándose ella misma

– ¿Quieres que te abrace yo? – Pregunto algo nervioso

– ¿Estás loco? –

– La loca eres tú, no pensaba hacerlo, no soy capaz de abrazar alguien… –

– ¿Alguien qué? El feo aquí eres tú – Lo interrumpió

– ¿Te molesta la verdad?

_Milk se acerco y lo tomo por su suéter, sin pensar las consecuencias quedaron cara a cara, sus respiraciones cada vez fueron acelerando más creando una incomodidad en ellos._

– Yo, he, he siento mucho mí atrevimiento – Se disculpo al soltarlo

– Discúlpame a mí, llevo desde la mañana diciendo que eres fea y simplemente estoy mintiendo – Concluyo

– Tú tampoco eres feo –

– Creo que debemos tratar de dormir, para que sea mejor dormiremos por turno, duerme tú para yo cuidarte de lo que pueda suceder – Habló serio

– Debes estar cansado, mejor duerme tú –

– Aquí la dama eres tú – Contesto con una sonrisa

– Gracias – Contesto sarcástica – Dormiré unas horas luego me despiertas para que duermas tú –

– Está bien –

_Milk sé quedo profundamente dormida, Goku la observaba con mucha concentración… Una hora después, decidió tomarla entre sus brazos, el frío de la estaba atacando. _

– ¡Simplemente eres hermosa! – Habló entre susurros mientras le recogía su largo cabello – Te dejaré dormir todo el tiempo que sea necesario – Concluyo con una tierna sonrisa

* * *

><p><em>Gohan y Amín se encontraron con la amarga sorpresa de que sus parientes habían desaparecido el mismo día… Eso creo una fuerte discordia entre ellos, dos familias enemigas por años. <em>

– ¡Es mucha coincidencia que algo de esta forma suceda! – Habló Amín cruzada de brazos, lanzando una mirada asesina a Gohan

– Si dice esas patrañas por mí nieto, ¡Está equivocada! Mí familia no es capaz de hacer algo contra alguien, a diferencia de ustedes – Habló enojado

– ¡Por favor! – Intervino el coronel a cargo del caso

– Será mejor estar calmados – Cito Gaby – No ganamos nada con estar así –

– Es lo mejor – Dijo Lady mirando a Gohan

– Creo que es mejor que vayan a sus casas y regresen en la mañana – Habló el coronel

– ¡Vamos señora Amín! – Invito Gaby

_Los familiares se dirigen a sus hogares, con miles de preocupaciones, sin tener una idea de nada en lo absoluto. Por otra parte Goku tiene a Milk entre sus brazos… A pesar del poco tiempo juntos él se esta sintiendo atraído por ella._

* * *

><p>– Jefe ¿Qué vamos hacer con ellos? –<p>

– Mañana los dejaremos abandonados en la isla Pilar, de todas formas ahí morirán – Dijo decidido

– Pero Brolly ordeno matarlos –

– Lo sé, pero, he, he, he, pues no lo creo necesario, de todos modos en ese lugar van a morir. – Dijo sonriendo - ¡No mataré una mujer, tengo una madre, una esposa y una hija! – Concluyo

– ¡Entiendo! –

* * *

><p><em>Goku permanecía vigilando el sueño de Milk, continuaba abrazándola con fuerza "No quería que se enfermara" La madrugada estaba muy fría y ella no tenía abrigo. Gohan, regreso a su mansión muy preocupado…Pero al enterarse que un miembro de la familia De Ox igual desapareció se preocupo más peor aun una mujer que practicaba lo mismo que su nieto. <em>

_Amín no sabía donde estaba su mente, las preocupaciones se apoderaban de su conciencia. Un Son tenía la posibilidad de estar cerca de su querida sobrina, sus p_eores enemigos.__

_Los secuestradores deciden no obedecer a Brolly, pero de igual forma quieren deshacerse de sus victimas, bajándolos abandonados en una isla desierta y apartada. _

_Mientras tanto cupido los dos arrogantes y altaneros empiezan a gustarse, sin saber que su amor no va a tener futuro la enemistad de sus familias es eterna._

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará... <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Espero sus comentarios.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>No sé como me queda la trama. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Perdón por la tardanza. **

**!Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!**

**Dedicado a todos los seguidores.**

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p><em>La fría madrugada estaba golpeando a los campeones de la pista. Era una especie de tortura. Él la estaba abrazando con todas su fuerzas, la observaba con mucha ternura. Ella dormía plácidamente estaba tan concentrada en su sueño que jamás despertó. Él tampoco quiso despertarla, de todos modos, él era el caballero y aunque corriera el riesgo de enfermarse… no iba a dejarla a la sombra de la madrugada. <em>

– Definitivamente… ¡Es una mujer muy bella! – pensó al mirar su rostros. La sujetaba entre sus brazos como si se tratara de una princesa. – No quiero pensar que eres de esa familia – protesto sacudiendo su cabeza – Pero lo eres, Milk, lo eres y eso es algo que no puedo cambiar – continuo – Nunca lo voy a poder hacer. Nuestras familias llevan más de 25 años odiándose, quien sabe porque razón y sin embrago mira como estamos tú y yo… ¡Juntos sin saber si vamos a salir con vida! – Pensó al tiempo de dar un fuerte suspiro – No me atrevo a confesarte… que desde el momento que te vi llegar a la carrera tuviste la capacidad de acelerar mi corazón. Tal vez nunca te lo voy a decir. – Los pensamientos de Goku eran fatales, se sentía atraído por la piloto, su enemiga aquella hermosa mujer que lo había cautivado con tan solo mirarlo una vez.

_Aquellas dos familias eran enemigas con una venganza jurada a muerte. Evitaron tener que mezclarse en la sociedad. Amín, siempre estuvo al tanto de no tener a Milk en una actividad donde los Son estuvieran presentes. Gohan, hizo lo mismo… pero el destino les jugo con trampa. Vía sus universidades llegaron a una carrera semifinal quedando como únicos finalistas nacionales. ¿Qué sucede con esas miradas? Las cosas cada vez son más retadoras. Ningunas de las familias pudo dormir, Goku tampoco cuido de ella toda la noche. _

_El amanecer se hizo presente. El capitán tormento y la señora angustia se burlan de todos. _

– ¡Levántense! – Ordeno uno de los secuestradores. Milk, al escuchar el escándalo abrió los ojos como platos. Sin importarle nada se aferro más a Goku – Parece que los campeones pasaron una velada – Se burlo el otro

– ¿No escucharon? Levántense ya –

– ¿Qué diablos quieren ustedes? – Pregunto Goku

– Eso no les importa – Contesto al momento de tomar a Milk por su brazo derecho

– ¡Déjala! – Ordeno Goku muy molesto – Ya nos vamos a levantar tampoco es necesario que nos apunten con sus armas – Dijo mientras se levantaba del piso

– ¡Caminen! –

– Jefe ¿No les vamos a vendar los ojos? –

– No vale la pena hacerlo –

_Continuaban caminando por la vieja casa con sus dos víctimas. Lo abordaron a un carro color gris y partieron con ellos a la isla desierta. No tenía sentido que ellos se resistieran ante aquellos. Por lo pronto prefirieron obedecer._

* * *

><p><em>Mientras tanto sus familiares llegaron muy temprano a la policía. Una vez más inicio la disputa. <em>

– ¡Vaya si que madruga! – Dijo Amín

– ¡No comience a molestar, Amín, no en un momento como éste! ¿Piensa pasar la vida con lo mismo? – Resoplo Gohan enojado. Iba a continuar con su respuesta, pero entro el Coronel del caso.

– ¿Hay noticias? – Pregunto Gaby.

– ¿Qué sabe de mi niña? –

– Al parecer… Están juntos, es solo una presunción. Aparecieron sus autos en la avenida – Informo. – Es una buena señar para seguir pistas, necesito hablar con las últimas personas que estuvieron con ellos. ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe? –

– En el caso de mi nieto, yo sé con quien él estaba, y su amigo no tarda en llegar – dijo Gohan.

– Mi niña estaba con su amiga 18, tampoco tarda en llegar –

– En cuanto lleguen que pasen a mi oficina – concluyo

– Señora Amín ¿Está segura de no querer nada? – Pregunto Lady por 3ra vez

– No, Lady solo quiero a mi niña. ¡Olvide llamar a Brolly! –

– ¿Qué tiene que ver ese joven en esto? –

– Él es un fiel pretendiente de mi niña y sabes que me parece buen chico para ella –

– Disculpe señora, pero no creo que a Milk le agrade –

– ¡Que importa! No sé dónde Milk tiene la vista. Él se muere por ella y ella le da lo mismo – dijo al momento de sacar su celular y marcar.

– ¡Señora Amín que gusto escucharle ¿Cómo está? – Saludo Brolly

– Preocupada mi niña no aparece –

– ¿Qué? Pero… pero ¿Qué ha sucedido? –

– Se presume un secuestro. El problema es que también ha desaparecido otro chico un Son – Esas últimas palabras fueron un cubo de agua helada para, Brolly

– ¿Qué? – dijo al momento de cerrar el celular.

– ¿Brolly? – Pregunto sin entender y luego cerró.

– ¡Demonios nunca pensé que Milk estaba metida en este lío! – reclamo sin saber que hacer. – ¡Tengo que evitar que la mujer que yo amo muera por culpa de ese maldito! –

_Las cosas se les fueron de las manos a Brolly. Imaginaba cualquier cosa, menos que Milk estaba secuestrada junto a su peor enemigo._

* * *

><p><em>Los agresores continuaban con sus víctimas, ya iban con ellos en una lancha. Los dejaría en aquella isla de todas formas iban a morir. <em>

– Go, go, ku – Logro decir Milk entre susurros. – Él solo le regalo una sonrisa de resignación. – Quiero que sepas, que a pesar del poco tiempo de tenerte cerca de mí. ¡Fue lindo conocer! Antes de que sea tarde debo decirlo –Ante aquel anuncio, él solo levanto sus hombros. El agresor que le apuntaba frente a frente al parecer tenía algo de sentimientos. Los veía hablar y regalarse pequeñas sonrisas y se quedaba como si no vio nada.

– Yo digo lo mismo, preciosa –

– Fue lindo conocer un hombre tan guapo y tan valiente… – Milk iba a seguir hablando pero fue callada por uno de esos besos que llegan sin ser pedidos. Besos respondido por ella sin reclamos.

– ¡Ya dejen de estar de cursis! – Ordeno molesto quien conducía aquella lancha. – Y tú haz tu trabajo – Aquel solo sonrío.

– Gracias por todo, Goku – dijo la chica apretando su mano

– Gracias a ti, Milk – Dijo al darle un beso en la frente. En ese mismo momento recordó el collar que tría puesto, lo observo y luego lo coloco cerca de su corazón.

_Brolly marcaba sus hombres desesperado. Al parecer no había ya señal. Luego de 9 intentos pudo lograrlo. _

– ¿Señor? – Contesto aturdido

– ¡Idiotas no saben hacer nada bien! Liberen la chica – Ordeno

– ¿Pero porqué? – Pregunto aturdido

– ¡Hazlo y ya! –

– Como usted diga –

– Cuidado con hacerle daño –advirtió

– ¿Y a él? –

– ¡Lo matan! – dijo al momento de cerrar. Los secuestradores comenzaron una conversación muy discreta. Sus víctimas hicieron lo mismo.

_Goku y Milk, en algún momento del trayecto planearon fingir serenidad, eso los ayudaría a buscar una manera de salir con vida. Si ellos demostraban no estar tranquilos iban a tener más problemas, incluso los iban a matar más rápido, claro,__si ese era el propósito._

* * *

><p><em>Sus familiares continuaban desesperados. 18 brindo sus declaraciones y Krilin también. Ambos se mostraban muy preocupados. <em>

– ¡Causa mucha curiosidad saber que mi amiga se pierde con tu amigo! ¿No? – reclamo.

– ¡Si es mucha la coincidencia! ¿Será que ella tiene algo que ver? – Resoplo enojado.

– Eres un individuo muy mal educado. Mi amiga es una mujer muy decente.

– Pues entonces deja de acusarlo ¡Pedazo de cosa amarilla! –

– ¡Enano mal gastado! – continúo

– Mejor me voy a otra parte. No me permito pasar el día cerca de una indeseable como tú. Amargada que no sabe lo que quiere. ¡Fea! – Dijo al levantarse – Ella solo hizo un gesto de enfado. Pero no iba a realizar un secándolo allí ¡Pero ese enano se las iba a pagar! ¿Quién se creía para hablarle de ese modo? Es un inmaduro, individuo, antisocial.

_Unos 30 minutos después… Brolly. Hizo su aparición. Pues era el pretendiente preferido de la señora Amín. Pero lo más importante no era importante a Milk nunca le importo ese tipo. Para ella él solo era un crecido y arrogante hombre. _

– ¡Señora! ¿Pero qué ha sucedido? – Dijo Brolly, mientras le regalaba un abrazo de consuelo. No sin antes lanzar una mirada asesina a Krilin.

– ¡Mi niña ha sido raptada! – Dijo entre lágrimas.

– Es algo terrible… ¿Qué dice la policía? – Su preocupación era muy convincente. El propósito de estar ahí, era saber si existía alguna sospecha sobre alguien. Y ganar algunos puntos con, Amín. ¡Si qué la embarro! Nunca imagino qué Milk tenía algo que ver con eso.

_Todos permanecían en silencio… muy preocupados, estaban para querer hacer alguna conversación, además de eso eran enemigos. Amín no perdía tiempo para mirar mal a Gohan. Él trataba de ignorarla._

* * *

><p>– ¡Cómo demonios se le ocurre decir eso! Él no tiene ideas de nuestro peligro. – Exclamo molesto<p>

– ¿Qué vamos hacer? – Preguntó confundido

– Si los vamos a eliminar… será a los dos. Ella no puede quedar viva, eso es un peligro.

_Los secuestradores tenían una fuerte disputa. Su contratante a última hora ordenó la libertad de la chica. ¿Qué iban hacer ahora? Desde su punto de vista. Ellos no los querían matar, pero el caso de liberarla a ella complicaba las cosas. En aquella isla bajo ninguna circunstancias iban a salir vivos._

_Los campeones de la pista, observaban cada uno de sus gestos, imaginando que algo sucedía. _

– ¿Te fijaste qué luego de la llamada discuten? – Pregunto Milk.

– Si, lo veo desde hace rato. Pero tenemos que seguir fingiendo tranquilidad. Son unos idiotas nos han dejado sueltos. Desde que el portador de la pistola se descuide los atacamos. ¿Entendido, Milk?

– Si –

_Ellos planean huir ¿Pero cómo? Ellos van el medio del mar._

– ¡Es un maldito tramposo! – Dijo caminando de un lado a otro.

– Jefe algo tenemos que hacer – Ambos seguían preocupados ¿Qué le sucedió a Brolly?

* * *

><p>– Veo que has pasado toda la mañana muy nervioso – Confeso 18, mientras se sentaba en la misma banqueta donde se encontraba, Krilin.<p>

– No es para menos, mi mejor amigo no aparece y por si fuera poco hoy lo iban a coronal como campeón nacional.

– ¿Campeón nacional? No me hagas reír. Ella iba hacer la ganadora.

– ¡Por favor! Y si has venido a preocuparme más de lo que estoy. Por favor vete – Dijo bajando la mirada.

– Hasta dónde tengo entendido el destacamento general es una lugar público – Contesto casi molesta.

– No me importa si es el patio de tu casa, ¡Niña! Te dije que no quiero más preocupaciones en mi mente. ¿Eres sorda?

– No, no soy sorda. ¿Piensas qué solo tú estás preocupado? Se trata de mi mejor amiga. – Pues él es mi mejor amigo. ¿Qué tal si dejamos de discutir? – Propuso.

– Yo no estoy discutiendo.

– ¿Quién las entiende a ustedes? – Pregunto aturdido.

– ¿A nosotras? ¡Que tonto eres! – Exclamo con un suspiro. – Mejor me voy – Eso iba hacer pero una mano la detuvo. Un pequeño roce que la hizo voltear, y no exactamente para seguir peleando. Él por primera vez se fijo en el lindo azul de sus ojos. Ella no supo que decir. Y él se perdió en aquella hermosa mirada.

– ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto por fin.

– No, no, no sucede nada. Yo, he, he, solo no quiero que te vayas – Pronunció soltando la mano.

Ellos iban a seguir hablando, pero en ese mismo instante llego una multitud de personas. Entre ellos el comité organizador de la carrera.

– ¡Oh rayos todos se han enterado! – Exclamo preocupado.

– Era de esperarse… se trata de los campeones, se supone que a éstas horas debía haber un ganador rumbo a San Felipe. – Dijo 18, mientras se volvía a sentar.

–Cierto ¿Tienes idea de qué rayos pudo haber sucedido?

– No tengo ideas.

_Los periodistas realizaron una rueda de prensa. Toda la ciudad de Genki estaba pendiente de la carrera. Los familiares de los participantes jamás se enteraron de que e__llos fueron los finalistas. Luego de que sus carros fueron encontrados el comité se alerto. La carrera fue cancelada. ¿Qué iba a pasar con sus sueños? En horas de la tarde, el ganador debía partir a San Felipe. Tenía que representar su país. ¿Qué iba a pasar con ese disciplina en aquellas olimpiadas?_

* * *

><p>– ¡Ahora Milk! – Susurro Goku.<p>

– Si.

_Los secuestradores estaban muy concentrados en su discusión. Goku, los ataco tratando de quitarle el arma._

– ¡Maldito tramposo! – Dijo el secuestrador, mientras forcejeaban con el arma.

– ¡Oh no! – Grito Milk, al ver que los dos lo atacaban.

– ¡También vienes atacar!

_Milk comenzó a pelear. A pesar de ser una mujer muy fuerte, sentía mucho miedo, no quería morir ni mucho menos que el muerto fuera el hombre que acababa de besar._

_Los dos peleaban con todas sus fuerzas. No era muy fácil combatir con un hombre como, Goku. Sabía muchas técnicas. Ella no se quedaba atrás. Continuaba forcejeando p__or aquella arma. Entre tanto luchar se cayó en el agua._

– ¿Estás bien, Milk? – Pregunto, al ver que tenía un poco de sangre en su frente.

– No te preocupes. Tenemos que acabar con estos malditos – Pronunció como pudo.

– Es una chica muy bonita ¿No crees?– Dijo uno de aquellos mientras le toco uno de sus senos. Acción que desató más furia en Goku. El golpe de Milk le estaba sangrando mucho.

– ¡Déjala maldito! – Le ordenó, dándole un fuerte golpe_. _

_Él otro atacante aprovechando la desconcentración de Goku, la herida de Milk. Aprovecho para empujar a Goku. Él estaba muy en la orilla de aquella lancha. _

– ¡Milk! – Fue su único clamor.

_El atacante que seguía de pie no perdió el tiempo y a toda maquina acelero, alejándose de Goku a toda prisa. Milk no tenía muchas condiciones para salir de allí. Pero como pudo se levanto del piso y se lanzo al agua. _

– ¡Maldición se escapo! – Exclamo molesto. – ¡Mejor será que nos larguemos de aquí. No van a sobrevivir en medio de mar – Concluyo

_Goku estaba desesperado. No sabía que hacer. Ella no podía morir. _

– ¡Esos malditos le van hacer daño!

_A unos metros lejos de él pudo verla levantando sus brazos._

– ¡Si es ella! – Dijo, mientras nadaba hasta allá.

– Go, go, go, ku… fue muy bonito conocerte. – Confeso entre susurro.

– ¡Milk resiste por favor! Vamos a salir juntos de esto. Por mí culpa tú estás aquí. No vas a morir, eso no va a suceder. ¡No lo voy a permitir!

– Mi golpe fue muy fuerte. Me duele mucho la cabeza, estoy perdiendo sangre. No creo que puedas nadar en medio del mar conmigo de carga. Lucha por salvarte tú ¡Por favor hazlo por mí! – Pidió

– Nunca te dejaré, y si lo hago no me lo voy a perdonar – Contesto al tomarla en sus brazos. – ¿Puedes nadar un poco? ¿Crees qué puedes?

– Lo intentaré. – Prometió

_La pareja se encuentra en medio del mar. Ella tiene una herida en su frente. Él trata de convencerla para que luche por su vida. Ella prefiere que él continúe viviendo, pero él se niega a dejarla prefiere seguir nadando quién sabe hasta dónde con una mujer herida tomada de uno de sus brazos ¿Se ha vuelto loco? Sus intentos eran fallidos_

– Sube a mi espalda – Le ordenó.

–Pero… – Fue interrumpida

– ¡Sube Milk, ya te dije que no te voy a dejar! Sé nadar muy bien. – Ella obedeció.

_Luego de qué todos los medios informaran sobre los desaparecidos… una llamada anónima dijo a las autoridades que cerca de la playa norte, fueron vistos dos enmascarados obligando a dos jóvenes a subir en ella. La policía actúo desde el mismo instante. Todos corrieron a buscarlo entre el mar. La marina, la defensa civil. Algunos rescatistas. Los familiares y amigos debían esperar. Algunos fueron a sus casas. Otros decidieron esperar a la orilla._

* * *

><p><em>Goku nadaba como podía hacerlo. Era un hombre muy fuerte, pero ya había pasado varias cosas, su fuerza estaba disminuyendo. <em>

– Resiste Milk – Esa era su única petición.

_A lo lejos dos pescadores se encontraban realizando su labor en un pequeño bote._

– ¿Qué es eso? – Exclamo Chaozu

– ¿Has visto algo? – Preguntó Ten, mientras este le pasaba los binoculares. – ¡Es una persona! – Dijo al momento de remar a toda prisa.

– ¡Milk no te mueras! No lo hagas – Pensaba a cada segundo

– Goku tanto hacer por mi – Pensaba ella.

_Luego de unos minutos aquellos pescadores lograron llegar. Ten sin pesarlo dos veces le extendió la mano. Goku por un momento pensó estar alucinando. Pero al darse cuenta de su milagrosa realidad. Lo primero que hizo fue subir a Milk. _

– ¿Y si es otra trampa? – Pensó él

– ¿Qué les ha pasado? – Pregunto Ten

– ¿Milk estás bien? – Pregunto acercándose a ella. – ¿Te molesta mucho la herida?

– Ya no te preocupes tanto. Estoy bien. ¿Tú estas bien? – Pregunto preocupada.

– Ha disculpe señor. ¡Muchas gracias!

– ¿Pero qué les paso?

– Trataron de matarnos, pero nos escapamos – Dijo al tomar un pequeño trapo para cubrir la herida de Milk. – De verdad muchas gracias – Repitió.

– Lo importante es que siguen con vida. Tenemos un poco de agua. – Dijo mostrando la botella desechable.

– Ha gracias. Milk debe tener mucha sed. – Dijo al pasarle la botella.

– Goku, toma agua tú – Ellos se estaban cuidando mucho los dos.

– ¿Ustedes son esposo? – Pregunto Ten. Ambos se sonrojaron.

– He, no – Contesto él, sin mirarla.

* * *

><p><em>Continuaron remando hasta lograr ver una lancha de la policía. Fueron rescatados por las autoridades. Los campeones de la pista fueron hospitalizados para realizarle ciertas revisiones. Los buenos samaritanos no tuvieron que enfrentar ningún problema. Ciertas familias trataron de discutir sobre el suceso. Goku y Milk se negaron a un proceso judicial.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Lo único que Goku no entendía, eran las razones por las cuales, Milk distorsiono el testimonio. Ambos fueron informados de qué la carrera iba a volver a realizarse en 4 años. Por más que el comité quiso impedir aquello, no pudo, no eran órdenes de ellos. <em>

_Amín ahora tenía doble seguridad con su niña. Gohan aunque quería no podía, Goku era muy desobediente en cuanto a salidas._

* * *

><p><em>Había pasado una semana desde que fueron rescatados. <em>

– Goku ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que te pasa? – Pregunto Krilin – Desde que llegaste andas con una cara de pocos amigos, pero que la de antes.

– No me pasa nada – Dijo al levantarse de su asiento y mirar por la ventana.

– Sé que algo te sucede. ¿Estás pensando en la carrera? No debes preocuparte tanto. Siguen siendo los finalistas. Entiendo que la espera de 4 años es mucho tiempo – Krilin hablaba pero no se daba cuenta que, Goku, no le prestaba atención. – ¿Me estás escuchando? No me digas que estás así por tu adorable Ferraris. ¡No te entiendo! Ya lo has reparado.

Goku había pasado esa semana más que perdido en sus pensamientos ¿Qué iba hacer con eso que estaba sintiendo?

– No me suceden ningunas de las cosas que me has dicho – Dijo dando el frente a su amigos. – Creo que hubiese preferido quedarme secuestrado.

– ¿Te has escuchado? ¡Ay no! ¡Te gusta la amiga de 18! – Exclamo preocupado.

– Si preferiría eso contar de tenerla cerca otra vez.

– Es tu enemiga – Dijo al darle una palmada en la espalda.

– ¡Necesito verla! – Fue su única respuesta

– Estas en problemas… muy serios. Quiero ayudar pero no sé como. – Dijo mientras subía sus hombros.

– Iré a su casa esta noche – Pronunció decidido.

– ¿Qué?

– ¡Eso haré!

– Su tía te va a matar, tu abuelo se va a enojar contigo.

– No me importa.

* * *

><p><em>Milk había tenido una semana fatal, su tía de alguna manera se enteró de que ella sentía cierta atracción por Goku. Ella amargada por todo lo ocurrido prefería no salir de su habitación. Al caer la noche su amiga 18 fue a visitarla, trato de consolarla pero no pudo. Ya era hora de ella dormir. Fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua.<em>

– ¡Ay! – Fue su único grito al entrar a su habitación. Pero al mirar bien de quién se trataba solo pronunció su nombre – ¡Goku! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto no sin antes cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

– ¡Necesitaba verte! – Fue su respuesta mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo.

– ¡Yo también lo necesitaba! – Dijo con una sonrisa – Te he extrañado. ¿Cómo has entrado?

– ¡Como un ladrón! Escale por tu balcón. Sin importarme que tu seguridad esté duplicada – Dijo con una sonrisa. Ella estaba sorprendida, nunca pensó que él era capaz de subir por su balcón casi a media noche. – Eso si que tuve que esperar largo rato. Tu tía no duerme muy temprano. – Dijo acariciando una de sus mejillas.

_Goku está desafiando a su familia contar de estar cerca de ella. Milk no tiene miedo de lo qué puede suceder sin alguien se entera de su visita a esas horas y su manera de entrar._

* * *

><p><strong>Ellos se exponen a un peligro contar de luchar por sus sentimientos. <strong>

**No les importa nada. **

**¿Qué va a suceder?**

* * *

><p><strong>Nos leemos pronto. Les pido paciencia, no sé cuándo voy actualizar está historia. Pero no voy abandonarla !ESO NUNCA! !LO PROMETO!<strong>


End file.
